Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to improvements in a combination vehicle window and antenna, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved antenna wherein the antenna consists of two parallel vertical element wire spaced whip elements with parallel horizontal wire cross connecting elements on a vehicle window. A specific embodiment illustrating the present invention comprises a vehicle window with the antenna carried on the surface of the window glass. The antenna of the illustrative embodiment is preferably flat rectangular copper strips that have been joined together by soldering in such a manner to provide a continuous electrical circuit for sufficient reception or transmission of radio signals in all directions.
Description of the Prior Art
Those concerned with the development of antennae, particularly mobile direction finding antennae have long recognized the need for eliminating conspicuous unsightly antennae mounted and extending from a vehicle body. In the past, mobile direction finding antennae would comprise a Finch Loop or other suitable antennae mounted in the center of the vehicle presenting an unsightly conspicious unaesthetic antennae. Direction finding antennae attached to the outside of the automobile body present mechanical and electrical problems besides attracting visual attention to the vehicle. The use of antennae in automobile windows is found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,414,902 and 3,484,584 issued to Hugh E. Shaw, Jr., on issued Dec. 3, 1968 and Dec. 16, 1969 respectively. Both patents disclose antennae that are laminated between two layers of glass of an automobile windshield.